


Oct 28: Experiment

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [28]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Experiment, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Human Experimentation, Pain, Scarefest, Science Experiment, Slight torture, Surprise Ending, lab, possible origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy Dooley wakes up in a science lab of horrors where two doctors experiment on him to find a way to save the human race.





	Oct 28: Experiment

Jeremy shook his head and groaned. It felt like his head had been locked in a vice while a tiny man was trying to break out of his skull with a jackhammer. He blinked his eyes and frowned as the dimly lit room came into focus. It was dirty, and only had a small rollaway table like in those creepy horror movies. The room was dark and barely lit, the light green. He tried to sit up from his reclined position but couldn't move. He looked down and to his horror he saw that his wrists had been strapped to the table beside his waist, his ankles shackled similarly, a large leather strap wrapped around his chest just below his pecks, pinning him to the table.

"What the fuck?" he asked aloud. His voice sounded raspy and he realized just how thirsty he was.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please help me!" he called. He tested his bonds but couldn't break free of them, panting with the exertion and panic.

Finally a light filled the room, causing the young man to squeeze his eyes shut until they'd adjusted. When he could open them again he saw that the room was small, and had only one door and window, the walls padded with some sort of white material that looked soft. The window was black, probably one sided glass he guessed, and long. The door had a small square window high up near the top with metal bars on it. Glancing around Jeremy noticed the table he was strapped to was made of metal, and beside it stood an IV pole, the bag and tubes hanging there limply. He was in his own clothes thank god and he didn't seem to have any tubes sticking out of him.

He jumped at the sound of the door opening and a tall man in a white lab coat approached him, holding a clipboard. He didn't recognize the man and struggled, fear welling up in his chest. The man stopped beside Jeremy and continued to study the clipboard, acting as if the shorter man wasn't there. Finally his eyes snapped up from whatever he was reading and he lowered the clipboard as he studied Jeremy.

"Good to see you're awake. We weren't sure if we'd have to postpone since you were unconscious," he said with a friendly smile.

"Please, let me go. I don't know what you want, I don't know anything! Please just let me go!" Jeremy begged as he tried to move as far from the man as possible. The lab coat sighed and shook his head, offering a sympathetic look towards the younger man.

"Sorry kid, no can do. We're on the brink of the greatest scientific discovery in the history of mankind," he said. Jeremy must've looked confused because the man chuckled and patted his chest, a gesture that while friendly made Jeremy uncomfortable.

"Just think! You're going to help us make the greatest breakthrough in human history! You'll be a hero, save countless lives!" lab coat continued. Jeremy bit his lip.

"Would've been better if you'd ducking asked me first," he said and tugged at his bonds.

"It's better this way. Besides you're one of the best candidates for this project. No close family, a loner, nothing tying you down to this place. No one to miss you. A nobody," the man said as if Jeremy were a marvel. Thoroughly worried now Jeremy felt himself panic as he thrashed about and yelled.

"You sick fuck! Let me go, you can't do this!" he shouted at the man.

"I can see you're...less than thrilled about this. But in due time you'll come to appreciate what we're doing here. Now, we can begin," lab coat said and stood snapping his fingers. The door opened and another tall man with short sandy blonde hair walked in rolling a small table in with him, similar to the other rollaway table Jeremy had seen earlier. The man was taller than his companion, and he had the bluest eyes Jeremy had ever seen. His face was stunning and he had a nicely trimmed beard and goatee boarder lining on the scruffy side. If it hadn't been for his dire situation, Jeremy would've said that the man was fucking hot.

"Dr. Haywood, the subject is ready for the first dosage," lab coat said. Dr. Haywood nodded and instructed lab coat to fill the IV bag and insert the tube into Jeremy's arm. The lad fought as much as he could but the two men soon had him hooked up to the IV and some monitors. Jeremy looked back and forth between the two men and wondered if he'd get out of this alive.

He highly doubted it.

Lab coat left the room for a minute, leaving Jeremy alone with the doctor. He seemed unemotional, distant and Jeremy wondered if he could convince the man to let him go. For some reason Jeremy felt safer with the doctor, like his very presence would save him from whatever fate was about to befall him. He reached out as far as he could with his hand and grasped the man's lab coat. The doctor paused and looked down at his test subject.

"Please, you don't have to do this," he pleaded. Haywood looked down at the hand grasping his coat and then back at Jeremy's eyes. He couldn't help thinking that the subject was cute, but he had to distance himself from those feelings. There was too much at stake.

"I-I can't," he said. His soul hurt at the look Jeremy gave him.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear! I'll just disappear. Please, don't let them do this," Jeremy tried again and his eyes began to tear up. The doctor closed his eyes and shook his head, turning away and tugging his coat out of Jeremy's hand.

"I'm sorry," he said. Jeremy was crushed. He was doomed and he knew it, whatever fucked up thing these guys were planning to do to him wasn't going to work and he'd end up paying the ultimate price while they got away scott free.

"This isn't fair! Where was my choice?! When did I have a say in this?" Jeremy cried. Haywood kept his back turned to Jeremy, trying not to tremble or cry. Lab coat came back in at the sound of Jeremy's cries and the two began.

Jeremy could only watch helplessly as Haywood held him still while lab coat filled a syringe with some strange green liquid and poked the needle into his arm, watched with tears in his eyes as he saw the liquid disappear into his vein. He looked up to see Haywood watching him with a sad expression on his face.

"Please, make him stop," Jeremy begged. Haywood hung his head but did nothing. Suddenly a pain gripped Jeremy. It started in his right arm at the injection site, a burning pain that quickly spread up the lad's shoulder, down his back, and throughout his chest. Jeremy screamed in pain and writhed on the table, trying to fight it back.

"That's right Mr. Dooley, fight it! You can do it. Like you're back in those underground fighting pits, fight like your life depended on it!" lab coat spoke. Jeremy's eyes flew open and he gasped for breath, his lungs burning up. He stared up at Dr. Haywood and pleaded with his eyes for the man to make the pain go away.

"Make it stop! Please I'll do anything, just make it stop for the love of god!" he screamed. Haywood's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head, biting his lip.

_He wants to help, you can see it in his eyes._ Jeremy's inner voice said in his mind. Suddenly he felt something touch his hand and he glanced down to see the doctor had taken his hand in his own and was squeezing gently, as if comforting his subject. Jeremy looked back up into Haywood's blue eyes, searching for something there.

"Another dose Dr. Gibson," Haywood spoke, his voice shaking as he stared back at Jeremy. He saw the lad's eyes fill with fear and hurt at his words and wished he could take them back. It killed him seeing the kid in pain, but they needed to perform this experiment.

Jeremy screamed as the next dose of the strange liquid was administered to him and he jerked back and forth, pained screams ripping themselves from his throat. He gripped Haywood's hand tightly, like a scared child with its father.

"Stop! Please just fucking stop!" he wailed as the pain filled his entire body. He felt like every inch of him was on fire and nothing he did relieved him of the pain. He pulled against his bonds but they were secure and unmoving. All he could do was wait for death to take him while staring up at the only man who could save his life.

The monitors were beeping rapidly as his heart raced and his vitals dropped to dangerous levels. He couldn't see them, but the expressions on his tormentor's faces said it all. He wasn't going to make it. He looked up at Haywood's eyes and begged him one last time to give him his life.

"It hurts. Please stop this, please stop hurting me! Don't kill me!" he pleaded. Haywood's eyes flooded with tears that spilled down his cheeks and with one last deep breath he leaned down and whispered in Jeremy's ear.

"I'm sorry Jeremy. I'm so fucking sorry!"

Those were the last words Jeremy heard on this earth as his vision grew black and he felt the pain finally overtake him. It didn't hurt now, and the burning was gone. This was nice.

Ryan straightened and wiped his eyes as he stared at yet another failed experiment. No, not an experiment, Jeremy. He wasn't the first subject they'd lost, and probably wouldn't be the last. But for Ryan this was the breaking point. He remembered all of them, each ones face, their voices, their screams as they died in agonizing pain. Gibson said they were the perfect test subjects because no one would miss them. So Ryan missed them, because Gibson was right; no one else would.

"Subject 1551RT deceased. Another failed attempt," Gibson sighed as he turned to leave.

"We can't keep doing this Blaine. These are people!" Ryan said still staring at Jeremy's pain frozen face.

"Ryan, we have the chance to save the entire human race. A few more dead people, who were going to die anyway, is a risk I'm willing to take," Blaine said as he approached the door.

"Is immortality THAT important to you?! So important that you've lost sight of your morality?" Ryan shouted turning to face his colleague. Blaine paused and glanced over his shoulder at Ryan, a smile playing on his face.

"You bet your ass it is!" he said and left the room.

Ryan growled in anger and looked back to Jeremy's body, pain filling him. The young man should've been allowed to live. He had so much life to live, now it was all taken from him and it was Ryan's fault. Pulling up a chair, Ryan released the kids ankles and wrists, undoing the strap around his chest. He lay his head against the body's chest and cried. He wept for the loss of life, wept for Jeremy and all the others who'd died for...what? A chance to live as an immortal being? The slimmest of chances that none seemed to get so far. He looked at the chestnut brown eyes and cried, gently closing them out of respect.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he said.

So distraught was Ryan that he didn't see the monitors flash quickly, picking up faint traces of life. Didn't see the heart rate monitor slowly start picking up as the vitals came back, weak at first but slowly getting stronger. Ryan sniffled and wished everything could change. That's when he heard it, a soft, gentle sound that froze him in place and made him hold his breath.

A heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> See? Happy(ish) ending...perhaps.


End file.
